Cuando niños solia
by Beauty Little Star
Summary: De niño,Gaara conoció una niña con quien estableció una gran amistad.Pero se vio forzado a dejarla para ser convertido en el arma de su aldea. ¿recordara Gaara a su amiga luego de cinco años? ¿ sabrá reconocerla ahora que es mayor?


Cuando niños solía…

**Bueno, este es mi primer One-shot de GaaMatsu. Espero que sea de su agrado ya que como me voy de vacaciones por una semana quería dejarles algo para que lean. ¡Besitos!**

**Se debe escuchar "Blackbird" en su debido momento. Ahora sí: ¡disfruten!**

"**pensamiento"**

**(Recuerdo espontaneo)**

_**FLASH BACK: **__**(10 años)**_

Debajo de un árbol, sentado en su sombra alejado de todo el mundo, un niño de cabellos fuego lloraba amargamente. Tomando sus rodillas recargaba allí su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sentía tristeza porque ningún niño quería jugar con él, y el pobre no entendía cual era esa razón. Lentamente detrás del árbol apareció una mirada curiosa.

-¿Por qué lloras niño? – pregunto la niña de castaños cabellos los cuales le llegaban hasta la cintura. Tenía ojos negros y muy brillosos.

-¿quie-quien eres? – dijo entre sollozas.

-mis amigos me dicen Suri, es mi apodo. – dijo dándole una gran sonrisa. "amigos" pensó melancólico el pequeño. La niña llamada Suri salió de atrás del árbol para sentarse a su lado. -¿y tu cómo te llamas? –

-soy Gaara Sabaku No. –dijo aun temeroso porque al escuchar su nombre ella saliera corriendo.

-ah, eres el hijo del Kazekague. Un gusto—dijo mostrándole la mano. El la miro a ella y luego a la mano. ¿Qué quería hacer? Ella al ver que la miraba con duda, rio. –estréchala, así nos saludamos. – dijo mirándolo. El acerco la mano, dudo al principio pero termino por tomarla. Al sostenerle la mano, Suri las movió arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. – ahora sí, mucho gusto Gaara. Ojala seamos buenos amigos. –dijo sinceramente.

-¿quieres ser mi amiga?—pregunto confuso.

-si. ¿Tú no quieres que seamos amigos?—pregunto con mirada caída.

-si claro que quiero. – contesto mostrando una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa.

Desde ese día, aquellos niños se veían diariamente. Hablaban, jugaban incluso una vez Sari había traído su guitarra. Regalo por sus diez años y habían cantado una canción sellando así su amistad. Incluso habían inventado su promesa la cual cito: "azúcar o pan, sea de aquí o de allá, siempre mi amigo serás". Un año, de alegrías y juegos. Un año, donde Gaara comprendió de lo que se trata un amigo. Un año, donde todo llega a su fin.

Una tarde de verano Gaara estaba listo para ir a encontrarse con su amiga, pero ordenes del padre lo obligaron a quedarse. A una edad temprana Gaara fue entrenado de manera especial. Lo mandaban a misiones peligrosas pero de las cuales el siempre salía ileso gracias a la arena que siempre lo protegía. Las misiones se hacían cada vez más seguidas y más sanguinarias. El niño concluyo que su papel estaba allí, ya todo el mundo lo rechazaba por ser un monstruo. Por tener al Kyubi dentro, y ser un asesino. Con el paso del tiempo Gaara capto todo ese odio y lo enterró en su corazón. Se volvió oscuro, frio y no hablaba con nadie. Se alejo del mundo y de los sentimientos.

Años más adelante se encontraría con un chico rubio, quien le haría razonar sus motivaciones. Le explicaría el verdadero significado de lo que es vivir.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

ACTUALIDAD (17 AÑOS):

-¡mas rápido Matsuri! – decía un pelirrojo quien con su arena perseguía a su única alumna en las horas de entrenamiento. El, como su tutor que era debía exigirle lo máximo de ella. El, era Sabaku No Gaara. Actual Kazekague de Suna. Aun siendo Kazekague, siempre lograba hacer tiempos para entrenar a su alumna Matsuri. El consejo incluso le había propuesto contratarle otro tutor y así el tendría más tiempo para el trabajo, pero Gaara se negó rotundamente. Ella fue la primera y única joven de la aldea que le pidió ser su sensei.

-¡rayos!—dijo Matsuri, "estuvo cerca" pensó evadiendo la arena de su maestro. En eso una idea atravesó su mente. Nunca fue buena en ninjutsu, pero sabía lo básico, cortesía de su compañera de trabajo en la torre del Kazekague. Observo paciente, esperando la tan obvia reflexión que su sensei hace cada vez que entrenan. Aun corriendo, voltea la cabeza y lo ve de brazos cruzados y con la mirada al suelo. "ahora". Con unas posiciones de manos logra hacer un clon de arena, al mismo le aumente su chacra para que la arena lo persiga. En cuanto a ella, disminuye el chacra propio y usando su Johyo, se sujeta a una rama de un árbol y se sube a esta esperando el momento preciso.

Luego de algunos segundos, la arena de Gaara logra acorralar a su alumna deteniéndose a centímetros de su cuerpo. El al detectarlo levanta su vista y la ve arrinconada contra la pared. Con un suspiro de resignación se va acercando a su "alumna".

-debes ser más rápida Matsuri. – le regaño él. Pero para su infinita sorpresa, Matsuri se deshace en arena. Lo habían engañado y el callo fácilmente, subestimándola.

-lo tengo sensei. – dijo una voz femenina detrás de su nuca, provocándole un fuerte y agradable escalofrío. Sintió que algo oprimía su cuello, bajo la mirada y noto que este era presionado por un kunai. "hmp" dijo Gaara rendido. Matsuri rio por detrás, la risa pegada a su cuello lo puso nerviosos. Comenzó a tener una sensación rara en el estomago, además noto que sus cuerpos estaban bastante pegados. Antes de que perdiera control de sí mismo, tomo la muñeca de la kunohichi y aleja el arma de su cuello. Ella, al sentir el contacto de su sensei se sonrojo como un tomate maduro. Cuando su sensei se volteo a verla, bajo la vista para que no notara su gran sonrojo. Era inútil, el novio. "¿estará enferma o algo?" se pregunto inocente.

-bien hecho Matsuri. Lo hiciste excelentemente hoy. – concluyo Gaara. Ella, aun sonrojada, levanto la vista dándole a él una sonrisa tan grande que Gaara sintió una ola de calor invadir en su pecho. En un acto involuntario Matsuri salto a abrazarlo.

-¡ gracias sensei!—dijo. Al notar su acto, se separo bruscamente de él. –yo… eh…. Me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana Gaara-sensei. – dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo. Gaara se quedo parado, procesando lo que recientemente acaba de ocurrir. ¿Por qué tuvo esa sensación rara cuando ella estuvo tan cerca de él? ¿Por qué había disfrutado el abrazo? ¿Y por qué quería que ella volviera a repetirlo? De repente el rostro sonrojado de Matsuri le vino a la mente, y en cierto modo, le recordó a cierta amiga que tuvo de niño. Una niña llamada Suri, que le brindo su amistad, que era alegre y que jamás volvió a ver. Raramente, Matsuri le recordaba a esa niña. Asocio también que algunas de las sensaciones causadas hoy, ya las había sentido hacia su mejor y única amiga de años anteriores. "ridículo, debe ser una coincidencia nomas". Con su arena desapareció del campo de entrenamiento y apareció en su oficina, donde Kankuro lo esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡al fin llegas hermanito! – saludo Kankuro. – cada vez te taras mas en tus entrenamientos con Matsuri. ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?—pregunto rodeando a su hermanito por los hombros. Gaara, apenas sonrojado trato de alejarlo con su arena.

-no digas tonterías Kankuro. – se volteo rápido así el no notara el leve sonrojo en su rostro. Fue hasta su asiento y relajando el rostro miro a Kankuro. – si tanta curiosidad tienes, Matsuri hoy me derroto en el entrenamiento. – dijo entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su mentón en ellos, con ambos brazos sobre el escritorio.

-valla, si que se ha esmerado este año. Es una kunohichi digna de ser alumna del Kazekague. –opino sentándose enfrente de él. Gaara empezó a recordar cuándo empezó a entrenar con él, tres años antes. Fue la primera y única ninja de Suna en pedirle ser su sensei. "Kankuro tiene razón. En estos últimos tres años a incrementado notablemente sus habilidades, contando las arduas horas que entrenamos nunca se quejo. "-¡Gaara!—lo llamo Kankuro levantando la voz, sacándole de su divagación.

-¿decías?—dijo el pelirrojo.

-olvídalo, ten. –dijo tendiéndole un portafolio. "ay Gaara, no tienes remedio. Espero que se dé cuenta antes de que sea tarde." – es el curriculum de tu nueva secretaria o ayudante… como quieras llamarlo. – se levanto saliendo de la oficina, cuando abrió la puerta le hablo a su hermano aun de espaldas. – creo que te alegrara saber quién será. Adiós. –sacudió la mano aun de espaldas y cerró la puerta. Gaara tomo el portafolio y lo abrió sacando el curriculum de la kunohichi que lo ayudaría. Al leerlo sonrió complacido y dio gracias al cielo de que ella sea quien le ayude. Si le traían alguna de esas locas, falsas y aficionadas con su persona… se mataría. Lo cual podría hacer ya que el biju no se encontraba más en su interior, pero aun tenía problemas de insomnio. Dejo la hoja a un lado para continuar con su papeleo. Sobre la hoja podía distinguirse las características de la persona y debajo de todo su nombre con letras medianas y curvas: Matsuri.

La kunohichi llego agitada a su casa. Como vivía sola, no recibió regaño alguno por llegar en ese estado, aunque a veces deseaba recibir algún llamado de atención. Subió a su cuarto acostándose primero en su cama, con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Aun merodeaban en su cabeza las palabras de su sensei. Parecía que irradiaba felicidad. Aunque suene exagerado, así se sentía, ya que ninguna mujer con dos dedos de frente se emocionaría hasta tal punto. A no ser, como Matsuri, que tuviera un amor platónico con su sensei y Kazekague. Luego el recuerdo del abrazo le siguió en sus recuerdos, y volvió a sonrojarse tapándose la cara con la almohada. Se maldijo así misma por haberlo hecho, de seguro su sensei pensaría que era una niñata por semejante gesto de "cariño". Para calmar sus preocupaciones, decidió tomarse un baño. Una vez seca y cambiada salió al techo de su casa a observar la noche. Como muchas veces recordaba sus momentos con su maestro, o incluso imaginaba situaciones que jamás sucederían. Como que la besase, que se enamorara de ella o que aunque sea la abrace.

Al día siguiente Gaara se encontraba hasta el tope con trabajo por lo que le dijo a Matsuri que hoy no habría entrenamiento. Ella se deprimió por la noticia, pero decidió entrenar sola. Se dirigió al campo de lucha, y corrió sus respectivas vueltas. Una vez terminado, corroboro el tiempo y noto que lo logro en un minuto menos. Una vez entrada en calor tomo Johyo para practicar tiros en blanco. Logro una excelente puntería, quince de quince. Ahora tocaban las armas blancas, así que busco la caja que contenía decenas de kunais y preparo sus maniquíes de entrenamiento. Cortesía de Kankuro según dijo Gaara. Se coloco a diez metros de ellos. Tomo diez kunais, cinco en cada mano, y los arrojo. Impecable, en cada maniquíes los kunais llegaron al pecho o a la cabeza. Repitió esta acción tres veces más. Una vez lanzado los ultimo cinco kunais callo rendida de rodillas al suelo, tomándose un costado del cuerpo. Donde se encontraba su vaso. "esto es normal. Creo que descansare cinco minutos." Pensó.

Se sentó estilo indio y dejo su mente divagar en sus fantasías personales…

-¡Matsuri, niña!—llamo un castaño devolviéndola a la realidad. Se acercaba caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos. -Gaara te quiere en… ¡MIS MARIONETAS!—grito tomándose la cabeza y abriendo los ojos como platos. Estaban destrozadas, algunas sin miembros. Miro desconcertado a Matsuri. -¿COMO PUDISTE ROBARMELAS Y USARLA PARA ENTRENAR? – Le grito enojado. Matsuri se levanto rápidamente y le hiso una reverencia a Kankuro.

-yo… lo siento Kankuro-san. Es que… Gaara-sensei me dijo q-que usted nos las ha-había prestado para entrenar. ¡Lo siento mucho!—se disculpo avergonzada. "pobre Kankuro-san, de seguro tardo días en hacerlas." Pensó melancólica.

-Matsuri, eres tan… - Matsuri apretó los ojos esperando su castigo. -¡INOCENTE! –Dijo para luego reír. – claro que se las di a él para entrenar, jajajajajaja. ¿Acaso pensaste que me las había robado? ¡Dios, debiste ver tu rostro! Jajajajajaja. – dijo riendo aun más fuerte. Tanta era su gracia que cayó sentado al suelo tonándose la panza. Matsuri frunció el seño, enojada. Saco un kunai del bolsillo y se lo arrojo a Kankuro entre las piernas asustándolo. Este se levanto de un brinco, y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo.

-vaya al grano Kankuro-san ¿Qué desea?—dijo seria.

-Gaara te necesita en su oficina. – dijo mostrando una sonrisa. – debes ayudarle con el papeleo. –

-bien. Dile a Gaara-sensei que estaré allí en quince minutos. – con aguda agilidad despareció del campo dejando a Kankuro solo, el cual volvió a reír mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Gaara. Matsuri llego a su casa en tres minutos. -¡nuevo record!—grito a la casa vacía. Corrió al baño y se ducho. Hecho eso, tomo una pollera que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una camisa de mangas cortas. Se cepillo el pelo y se coloco una vincha. Se puso chatitas y tomando un bolso salió hacia la torre del Kazekague.

"TOC-TOC"

-pase. – dijo Gaara dejando su trabajo.

-buenos días, Gaara-sensei. – saludo Matsuri entrando a la oficina con su típica sonrisa. Cuando Gaara levanto la vista para decirle algo, no pudo evitar quedársele mirándola. Por términos que él no entendía, Matsuri lucia más adulta, más madura… en pocas palabras hermosa. "¿yo pensé eso?" se pregunto Gaara. El Kazekague comenzó a sentir un calor subirle por el cuerpo hasta las mejillas. Además comenzó a tener una rara incomodidad entre pantalones. Balo disimuladamente la vista y se sobresalto. Rápido tomo un papel, para simular su lectura de algo y trato de hablar.

- ho-hola Matsuri. Siéntate. –saludo evitando el contacto visual.

-Kankuro-san me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda. – dijo sentándose y cruzándose de piernas, lo que provoco que la falda se le levante un poco.

-así es. – dijo bajando la hoja para encararla. Grave error. Su vista ahora se dirigió a sus piernas, volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo molesto pero a la vez agradable en su estomago. El calor volvió a acoplar sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y trato se tranquilizar a sus hormonas. –aunque tengo entendido que tu trabajo como mi asistente empieza en dos días, necesito que empieces hoy debido a la cantidad pendiente que tengo, así que solicite el pedido al consejo. ¿Te molesta si lo hago?—pregunto abriendo sus ojos.

-no sen-sensei—dijo nerviosa por la mirada fija del joven. –es más, me siento encantada de ayudarle. –luego de haber dicho eso, Matsuri se tapo la boca. Había hablado de más para su gusto. Pensó que tal vez el se incomodaría, pero no fue así. Gaara solo se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su alumna. Volvió a sentir calor pero no en su cuerpo o mejillas, sino que en el pecho, dentro del corazón. Ese calor era muy parecido al que sintió cuando jugaba con Suri. Con la que se sintió un niño normal por primera vez. Quien lo acepto como es, además de Matsuri. De alguna manera extraña y perturbadora, su alumna le recordaba bastante a ella. Cuando termino de aclararle el trabajo a matsu le pidió que fuera en busca de unos papeles. Cuando salió, abrió el cajón de su derecha, extrayendo de él un trozo de fotografía. En esta aparecía la imagen de una niña de pelos castaños hasta la cintura de ojos negros brillosos y una enorme sonrisa.

**(-¿Por qué la rompes Gaara?—se quejo Suri**

**-así tendremos algo con que recodar al otro—aclaro Gaara dándole la mitad de la foto. –yo me quedare con tu imagen y tú con la mía, así nunca nos olvidaremos. –**

**-Trato hecho—dijo Suri mostrando su anular y Gaara entrelazo el suyo con el de ella.)**

Guardo la foto en su túnica.

Luego de tres arduas horas de trabajo, Gaara cerro lo carpeta habiendo leído y firmado el ultimo archivo. Apilo las carpetas, y se levanto de su asiento. Observo que su alumna no se movía, se estaba quedando dormida en su asiento. Se encamino hasta ella y poso una mano en su hombro. Matsuri se asusto y por impulso tomo de aquella mano. Gaara sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y de la nada se puso nervioso. ¿Qué es esto que hace le sentir su alumna? Matsuri volteo lentamente y se encontró con su sensei detrás, su rostro mostraba incomodidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Gaara-sensei?—pregunto ella. Parecería que no noto que le estaba tomando de la mano.

-ho-hora de irse. –dijo. Miro al agarre de su alumna, sentía ganas de tomarle la mano pero ¿debía? ¿Aceptaría ella? Matsuri noto que su sensei miraba hacia algo, siguió con la vista y noto que le estaba agarrando la mano. Los colores le subieron al rostro y se levanto de prisa.

-l-lo siento…. Gaara-sensei. –dijo alejándose un poco del pelirrojo. Gaara suspiro, ya era tarde.

-vamos. – dijo caminando hacia la puerta. "hai" dijo Matsuri. Camino detrás de él observándolo detenidamente, algo ruborizada. Un golpe azoto su cabeza, a los pocos segundos otro más. Se la tomo entre las manos. La vista comenzaba a nublarse y sintió que las piernas desfallecían. Luego, todo se volvió negro. En el silencio de la oficina se oyó un golpe seco. Gaara volteo rápido para encontrarse con su alumna desmayada. Corrió a auxiliarla, la tomo en brazos y tan rápido como la arena se lo permitió la llevo a su casa.

Ya había visto la casa de Matsuri, de algunas veces que la acompaño, pero nunca había entrado en ella. Mirando desde la entrada noto la ventana que pertenecía al cuarto de Matsuri. Se elevo hasta la ventana con la arena y la abrió. Entro y deposito a la joven desmayada en la cama. Ella se reacomodo poniendo ambas manos debajo del rostro, haciéndose una almohada con ellas. Le tomo la temperatura, pero no tenía fiebre. Parece que luego de desmayarse se quedo dormida. Arrodillado al lado de la cama la miro por unos minutos, noto que mechones de pelo le molestaban en el rostro, lentamente se los corrió dejando su cara despejada. Inconscientemente le acaricio la mejilla y vio que ella sonreía ante el contacto. Cuando saco la mano su meñique fue atrapado por el meñique de su alumna. "es un reflejo de sueño nada más" se dijo. Trato de separarse sin despertarla, pero Matsuri entonces hablo dormida.

-azúcar o pan… sea de a…qui o de allá…siempre mi amigo serás—dijo cortado por la respiración. Gaara abrió los ojos, atónito a lo que acaba de oír. "no, ella no puede ser Suri" se dijo tratando de evitar lo obvio. Luego recordó unas palabras dichas la vez que se conocieron:

**(Mis amigos me dicen Suri, es mi apodo.)**

**(¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Ehm… Matsuri)**

"suri… Matsuri…suri" pensó. "¡claro! Le decían Suri por diminutivo de Matsuri". Volvió a mirar a su alumna dormir plácidamente, lo cual le reconforto. Si algo le llegaba a pasar se moriría él. Pero por otro lado tenía otros sentimientos que le atacaban el alma

Temor, porque ella lo vea como un monstruo.

Miedo, a lastimarla de nuevo.

Cariño, por esa pequeña personita que deseo que sean amigos aun siendo el odiado por todos. Pero no sabría si definirlo como cariño, no sentía ese sentimiento como cuando ves a un niño o a tus hermanos. Este era diferente en cierto sentido…

**(-Temari. – llamo el Kazekague a su hermana que escribía una carta para cierto vago y novio de Konoha.**

**-dime Gaara. – dijo sin sacar la mirada del papel.**

**-¿Qué es el amor?—pregunto**

**-ehm… es difícil de explicar. El amor… es el querer dar todo por esa persona, el querer estar por siempre a su lado y protegerle no importa que. Cuando sientes ese calor en tu pecho o una sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago… estas enamorado. – se levanto y camino hacia su hermano. – Pero cuando el calor proviene de aquí, - dijo tomando su mano y apoyándola en el pecho del lado del corazón. – es cuando sientes amor Gaara. Te pones nerviosos cuando estas frente suyo o sientes que eres tonto. Son síntomas que delataran tu estado. – se volvió al banco y continuo escribiendo. – o eso es lo que yo sentí cuando me enamore del vago. –concluyo sonriéndole. )**

Hecho una mirada al cuarto, era cómodo si. En una mesada cerca de la cama encontró dos portarretratos. Un, contenía una foto de ella con sus padres. Ella tenía prácticamente seis años. Gaara noto que lo que tanto temía era cierto. Matsuri era aquella niña que había conocido y luego abandonado. Saco de su túnica la foto que guardaba de ella y la comparo con la del porta retrato. Casi idénticas. Sonrió. Se guardo la foto y miro a la otra foto. Esa, era una foto tomada por Temari hace unos meses. Allí aparecían ella sonriente como siempre y el a su lado, serio pero feliz. En parte sintió ternura por ella, era su alumna y alguien muy especial.

En su interior deseaba febrilmente abrazarla como cuando niños, o tomarla de las manos o…besarla. "¿Cómo se sentirá besar a alguien?" se pregunto. La miro de nuevo, dormía plácidamente. Silencioso, salió por la ventana. Se dirigió hacia el palacio a la azotea a admirar la luna. Aunque el Biju ya no residía en el, aun tenía problemas para acostumbrarse a dormir. Cuando llego a su lugar, se sentó recordando los buenos y malos tiempos. Recordaba cuando se conocieron. También cuando un año después su padre lo obligo a empezar un entrenamiento y a enviarlo a misiones. Casi no podía verla. Luego de esas misiones, comenzó un entrenamiento militar. Sus misiones consistían en matar nada mas, comenzó a sentir una energía rara cuando mataba. Se sentía regenerado. Desde entonces se convirtió en el arma de Suna. El temor que todos le tenían incremento y él lo guardo en su corazón cerrándose a ellos. Odiándolos, incluso a su propia familia. Luego de varios intentos de ser asesinado, comenzó a matar por venganza.

Pero eso fue hasta que conoció a Naruto, el le enseño que camino debía tomar. Y mírenlo ahora, era el Kazekague de su aldea. Las personas dejaron de odiarlo para pasar a no quererlo pero si a respetarlo. "creo que la única que me quiso fue Matsuri." Pensó. Ella desde que la conoció se convirtió no solo en una gran ninja sino ya también era mujer. En cualquier momento alguien podría venir y quitársela, pero él no lo permitiría. "¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué siento tanta rabia si pienso en que alguien me la quitara de mi lado?" trataba de razonar.

Estuvo no se sabe cuánto tiempo mirando la luna, aun estaba confuso. Pero estaba más preocupado por como estaría ella, por lo que levantándose decidió ir a su casa. Saltando techo por techo busco la residencia.

Tipo tres de la madrugada se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miro a su alrededor. No recordaba cuando había llegado hasta su casa.

-¿acaso me quede dormida? – se pregunto. El dolor volvió a atentar en su cabeza, por lo que se levanto y del baño tomo una pastilla y busco agua fría en la cocina para tomar. Volvió a su cuarto cuando algo le llamo la atención. La ventana no solo estaba abierta, sino que algo descansaba en el suelo de esta. Tomo el extraño polvo y noto que era arena. – ¿Gaara-sensei me trajo a casa? Y yo dormida… ¡no pude sentir sus fuertes brazos llevarme!—dijo con cascaditas en los ojos. Trataba de recordar algo, pero era inútil. Todo era una mancha en negro. Ya estaba desvelada, por lo que cambiándose de ropa con un pijama de dos piezas, musculosa y short, salió al techo de su casa a observar el cielo nocturno.

Le gustaba imaginar que él veía las estrellas al mismo tiempo que ella. Recordó que olvido algo, entro de nuevo al cuarto a tomar un trozo de fotografía que guardaba dentro de un libro y salió de nuevo afuera. La luz de la luna dejaba apreciar la imagen que estaba impresa. Era un niño pelirrojo de pequeña sonrisa y ojos aguamarinas. Ese niño era su sensei y Kazekague Sabaku No Gaara. Una tímida sonrisa surco su rostro, y cerrando sus ojos y abriendo su corazón a la luna comenzó a cantar la canción que sello su amistad.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night,**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly,**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to be free.**

Suna era muy calma de noche, nunca espero que estuviera tan tranquila. Pero una caminata de noche no sería mala idea para distraerme un poco.

-me pregunto cómo estará Matsuri. – dijo en alto. Incluso el mismo se sorprendió por su pregunta. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Ella era fuerte, podía cuidarse sola. No tan lejos, se oía una melodía. La curiosidad le gano, por lo que apuro la marcha. La voz provenía de la casa de Matsuri, se asomo a la ventana pero no había nadie dentro. La ventana se hallaba abierta, se preocupo, "¿Dónde estará?" La voz aumento y Gaara comprendió que se hallaba en el tejado. Ascendió un poco más y la encontró de la caída opuesta del tejado, dándole la espalda. El, se sentó en el centro del tejado y oyó su cantar fascinado.

**Blackbird fly blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night.**

**Blackbird fly blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night.**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

Gaara sintio su corazón galopar con fuerza. Si mal no recordaba esa canción la habían cantado un día después del cumple de Matsuri, con su nueva guitarra. Se levanto y se paro detrás de ella. Observo que su alumna sostenía un fragmento de foto rota al medio con la imagen de un niño pelirrojo con un tatuaje en la frente. Sin dudas era él. Ella seguía cantando ignorando la presencia del joven. Una vez terminada la canción, Matsuri suspiro con tristeza y pesadez. Una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla. Gaara sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se lo agarro pero el dolor no cesaba. No estaba herido ni había sangre, entonces… ¿Por qué dolía verla tan derrotada?

-Gaara-sensei…ojala recuerde algún día. – dijo a la noche, ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas.

-si que recuerdo. – dijo una voz gruesa a sus espaldas. Estaba cruzado de brazos y la miraba seriamente. Matsuri se asusto tanto que cuando se levanto de un salto casi cae del techo. De no ser por la arena de Gaara estaría tirada en la calle.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?—cuestiono limpiándose la arena.

-venia a ver como estabas. – dijo

-¿Cómo estaba?—repitió sonrojada. – pero no me paso nada. – dijo.

-te desmayaste en medio de la oficina, ¿no te acuerdas?—le pregunto. Ella negó. Una dulce brisa paso por ahí haciendo a Matsuri tener un leve estremecimiento por el frio. -¿tienes frio?—pregunto él.

-un poco. – dijo ella.

-pues entra a ponerte una campera o algo. No me sorprende por lo que llevas puesto. – le dijo el chico desviando la mirada de la imagen de su alumna. Ella se miro y se puso colorada hasta las orejas. Rápido entro al cuarto y tomo una campera. Salió al techo mientras terminaba de ponérsela. Cuando se puso el último brazo saco la mano con la foto, y Gaara recordó que tenía que preguntárselo.

-Matsuri. –la llamo. -¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto señalando a su tatuaje. "¿Qué me quiere decir?" se preguntaba Matsuri. -¿acaso esto sentíamos de niños?—

-no se si era lo mismo Gaara-sensei…-

-Gaara—

-¿Qué?—dijo ella

-dime Gaara—

-de acuerdo. No sé si sea lo mismo… Gaara. Tal vez para ti no lo era, pero para mí sí. Vera, lo que sentíamos de niños es cariño. Este sentimiento es muy parecido al que se siente por familiares o hermanos. El amor, en cambio, es un sentimiento profundo y proviene de aquí. – dijo posando su mano en el pecho de su sensei. – el amor es un sentimiento dulce y amargo. Es calado pero a la vez duele. –hiso una pausa. Continuo. – cuando amas a alguien, quieres darlo todo por esa persona. –

-y… ¿tu amas a alguien?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-bu-bueno… yo… si. – dijo con dificultad. Gaara volvió a sentir ese dolor en su pecho, sentía temor. Temor de que no sea él a quien amaba. –el es alguien muy importante y no creo que tenga tiempo para estar con alguien tan torpe como yo. Además solo soy una simple kunohichi, no tengo derecho de estar a su lado. –

-ya veo. – dijo levantándose. Se sentía destrozado, ahora comprendía lo que era el amor y resulta que la persona que el ama no lo ama a él. –espero que seas feliz con aquel hombre. Sé que lograras tenerlo a tu lado. –dicho esto comenzó a caminar, pero Matsuri lo detuvo de la manga.

-¿y cómo crees que lo consiga si él está tratando de huir de mi?—le dijo volteando su rostro con vergüenza.

-¿Cómo?—pregunto mirándola. "¿se refería a mi?"—no te entiendo. -Ella apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. Debía decírselo de una maldita vez.

-¡yo te quiero a ti Gaara!—le casi grito. –te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso luego que no volví a verlo. –le dijo. Lo soltó y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Por poco tropieza cuando sus tobillos fueron sujetos por algo. Se los miro y resulto ser arena.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?—le dijo. La arena comenzó a subir por su cuerpo hasta sujetarla por la cintura, la levanto en el aire devolviéndola a su lugar de inicio. -¿no quieres saber lo que yo siento?—la arena e disolvió dejándola libre. Matsuri apretó los puños, nerviosa. Gaara oyó un crujido y mirándole las manos noto que era la foto que vio antes.

-Matsuri ¿Qué es esa foto?—pregunto él.

-nada. – dijo ocultándola detrás de ella. Pero la foto fue arrebatada por la arena de su sensei. -¡no! Sensei, devuélvamela. –trato de arrebatársela pero él era más alto. Se le puso enfrente y de puntitas trato de agarrarla, pero se tropezó cayendo encima de su sensei. Gaara callo espaldas al tejado, pero la arena lo sostuvo. Matsuri tampoco se lastimo por que Gaara era quien la sostenía. Apoyo ambas mano alrededor de su cadera, agarrándola fuerte para que no se caiga. Matsuri al no sentir el golpe se enderezo, apoyando las manos en el pecho de su sensei, que tenia a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Gaara abrió apenas los ojos al ver lo cerca que la tenia, Matsuri trato de levantarse pero él se lo impidió. Ella estaba semi parada, pero la arena la agarro por la cintura impidiendo seguir levantándose. A fuerza fue obligada a acercarse a él de nuevo hasta quedar como estaban al principio. Estando ya cerca y tomando su mentón la beso. Ella no reacciono al principio pero luego fue respondiendo lentamente. Gaara deslizo la mano desde su mentón hacia su nuca oprimiendo. Matsuri abrió la boca permitiéndole al joven adentrase a explorar, ella lo dejo sin oponerse. Cuando el aire hacía falta se separaron, con la respiración agitada.

Se enderezaron y se acomodaron en el tejado. Matsuri se sentó entre sus piernas y ambos miraban la luna tomados de la mano.

-soy yo. —dijo Gaara luego de un tiempo. Matsuri lo miro sin comprender. –el niño de la foto soy yo. -Ella asintió avergonzada por que el encuentre esa foto. Lo vio buscar algo en su túnica, era otro pedazo de fotografía. Mostro las dos mitades enfrente de Matsuri y las unió. Encajaban perfectamente. Ella ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

-¿entonces si me recordabas? ¿¡Por qué no volviste entonces!—le acuso.

-por miedo—dijo mirándola.

-¿miedo? ¿A qué?—pregunto. Gaara no contesto, solo miraba al vacio con ojos profundos. – contésteme Gaara-sensei...por favor. – dijo con voz quebrada. Gaara la miro y noto que lloraba.

-Matsuri, yo lo que siento por ti no es aprecio ni cariño. –dijo mirándola a los ojos. – es amor. Como tú dijiste, no te veo con cariño. Yo cada vez que te veo siento mi pecho arder y además me pongo nervioso. – ella lo abrazo ocultando se rostro en su pecho.

-yo también lo amo Gaara-sen…digo, Gaara. – el la abrazo y miro a la luna. Había encontrado a su amiga y esta vez no la dejaría ir.

_**ALGUNOS MESES DESPUES:**_

La noche reinaba en Suna. las estrellas decoraban el cielo con el mas grande espectáculo. En una casa un par de seres bailaban una danza. La danza del amor. En el lugar rebosaban los gemido y el calor humano, unas figuras desnudas se besaban. Él, un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarinas. Ella, una castaña de ojos negros. No sabían como habían llegado hasta esa situación, pero una vez empezado había que terminarlo. Gaara noto varias veces que su amiga y ahora novia, se tensaba cuando se acercaba al momento preciso. Se acerco a su oído para hablarle.

-Matsuri, no te preocupes. No permitire que te lastimes, lo hare despacio. Tu solo relajate y disfruta. - ella enrojecio de verguenza por lo que le susurro su sensei.

-¿no tienes pudor?-le pregunto.

-¿porque habría de tenerlo contigo? no sabes las cosas que se me ocurren hacerte, pero debemos dejarla para otro día. -le dijo pícaro. Ella se rió. Gaara la vio extasiado, era muy bella. La beso dulcemente. -¿lista?-

-si-dijo ella. gaara primero acerco su sexo a ella, Matsuri sintió la opresión, y comenzó a apretar los labios. De un empujón se adentro en ella. Dolió un poco, no tanto como lo dramatizan algunas. Pasados algunos minutos lograron llegar a la cumbre juntos, sudados y sonrojados. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al otro. Una vez terminado, se acostaron y se taparon con las sabanas. Matsuri se acostó abrazándolo por el pecho. El le abrazo y acaricio su pelo con la mano.

-tengo un regalo para ti mañana. -dijo tomandole la mano.

-¿en serio? no puedo esperar... -dijo quedándose lentamente dormida en su pecho. Estaba agotada, y el debía pensar una buena manera de darle su regalo. Mirando la mano de so novia, acaricio su dedo anular y sonrió ante la presencia de la luna. Esa dedo tendría una lindo regalo de decoración, que permitiera tenerla por la eternidad y mas.

**oki doki. Aqui termina mi One-shot. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquiera con dudas sobre el final mandeme un mensaje y les respondere con gusto. **

**Acepto todo lo que quieran decirme. Si son criticas mejor, asi me ayudaran a mejorar mis fics. : )**

**Dejen su review y veremos. Tambien tratare de subir un capitulo de "**Guerra de bandas!**" antes de irme. Si no lo logro lo subir apenas llegue el domingo. Besotes y disfruten. (quien no leyó mi fic. y ahora lo sabe... ¡ léanlo!)**


End file.
